daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Hawke
"She gave her life not because she'd sworn an oath, or had been marked as special, but because someone had to do it." - Inquisitor Éirinn Lavellan about Andrea Hawke's death Andrea Hawke was a human warrior, also known as the Champion of Kirkwall. She was the daugther of Leandra Amell, and Malcolm Hawke, big sister to Bethany Hawke and Carver Hawke. She was born in Lothering, and considered herself a Fereldan, despite leaving for Kirkwall at the age of 24. Overview Physical Appearance Andrea has a very distinctive appearance. She is tall and muscular for a woman, having broad shoulders and stronger arms mostly because she wields two handed heavy blades. She keeps her black hair middle-length, and tied in a low, loose pony tail. She has quite sharp features, which give an impression of intelligence, but also make her face a little less feminine - her forehad is large, she has an aristocratic nose, and a quite strong jawline. Her eyes are very characteristic, often described as "impossibly blue". This was a trait very rare in the family, she obviously inherited it from her father's lineage - her iris is almost turquise, Anders once mentioned that the color is very resemblant of lyrium. Her appearance changes slightly by the time of Inquisition. She lets her hair down (it's still shoulder length), and it also turns a little greyish. She loses weight, although she still stays muscular, her face slims down quite much. Her skin gets a little more tan (she spends a long time outside after becoming a fugitive), but she also gathers quite a lot of scars, and is visibly more tired. Andrea often wears heavy armor in fights, and enjoys comfortable, but often not really good looking clothes at home. She rarely wears any jewelery, and even than, only amulets, or some enchanted rings, that help her in the fight, and not make her uncomfortable. Personality Anders once mentions that jokes are Andrea's answer to everything - and that is true. However, her funny (and often unintentionally rude) personality is partly masking her inner struggles with grief, failures, losses... she takes every mistake really hard, and tries to keep cheerful, and inspiring, but it is, many times not easy. As a big sister, she has a very dual relationship with her siblings... Originally, she wasn't the defensive type. She enlisted to Cailan's army with Carver, and she fought together with Bethany. She felt her siblings could stand on their own - however, she took Carver's death really hard, especially, when her mother said it was her fault. During their years as mercenaries, she tried to keep Bethany away from the battles (that resulted in Andrea gaining much bigger name than her sister), but Bethany tried to convince her to let her take more active roles in battles. Andrea eventually gave in, and despite her original plans, took Bethany with her to the Deep Roads expedition. When she was corrupted, and had to join the Grey Wardens, Andrea never truly forgave herself, and when she lost her mother too, no one could convince her that it wasn't her fault. When the Wardens started to hear the calling, she immediately contacted Aveline, to take Bethany away from the danger... she couldn't bear the thought of losing the last living person of her family. Despite her constant joking, she is quite shy when it comes to love. It takes her a lot of time, to admit her feelings for Anders, and even then, the mage is the one, who calls her out on it. However, once in a relationship, she is much more confident and proud. Andrea was always supporting the mages' rights, mostly because of her sister and father. She didn't born with magic, but she lived with mages most of her lives, and she could never imagine Bethany being corrupted by power... she believed that a supportive, loving, normal environment helps more in overcoming the hardships of being a mage, than being locked up in a tower. This was one of the main reasons Anders felt attracted to her... she was more understanding as a warrior than many of the mages. When she gave him a second chance, and they left Kirkwall together, even as fugitives, she tried to give the same support and help to Anders, hoping that it will prevent him from slipping again. Other than that, she is mostly supportive towards any decision her friends make, if it doesn't put them in danger, sometimes even looking over dealings she doesn't agree with (for example in Isabela's case). She thinks those are their choices, they have to make them themselves. However, if the decision puts them at risk (like in Merrill's case) she always warns them, and tries to minimize the damage caused. Andrea was always the kind of person to "take the leap" when the opportunity presented itself. This was an advice from Flemeth, when she met her... she didn't think of what she said, but strangely, she seemed to heed it. Some called her brave, some outward foolish for running into danger, simply because she felt like that's the right thing to do, or sacrificing everything for one shot, one chance to step forward. This was the trait, which, while made her a hero, in the end, led to her death... she charged Corypheus despite knowing that losing her would break her friends, and break Anders. Overall, she has a somewhat rush, but really loyal and loving personality. 'Talents and Skills' Andrea almost always fights with two-handed greatsword. She has very little skills with the sword and shield combination (despite taking some lessons from Aveline), but she is deadly with a two-handed weapon. She fights aggressively, with strong passion - although she is trained as a reaver, she rarely uses the abilities, that come with it, she focuses on the berserker style of fighting, and therefore she does a lot of damage relying on her anger and emotions. Even Varric was surprised when he discovered that Andrea used an originally dwarven fighting style. She is strong against multiple enemies. She is also good in hand-to-hand combat, mostly because of her strength, but if she can choose, she picks up the weapon every time. She is also considered quite smart - although her sarcastic jokes are sometimes annoying, and sometimes she angers the wrong people, she actually has a tactical mind, and she can easily see the connections. She is confident in her intelligence, and horribly annoyed, when someone underestimates it - she also jokes sometimes, that even Varric always forgets to write about her "charming wits". When she makes a mistake, her confidence cracks a littlebit. She is also a really good liar, mostly thanks to her people skills - she simply knows what people appreciate, and can tell them what they want to hear. Although she originally finds it important, to speak her mind, this ability helped her many times. She has really good skills with animals - especially dogs, but she can easily make contact with a cat as well, she is not strictly a dog person. Her mabari, Wolfy is sometimes accompany her to missions as well, they even train together, so the dog can fight by her side. She speaks a little dwarven, mostly picked it up when she was learning the berserker skills. Although dwarves very rarely speak in any of the ancient languages, they are mostly impressed by her knowledge. She also had to admit, that dwarven is basically the only language she had a talent to learn - for example, she gets absolutely lost in elven. She reads a lot, and even has some knowledge of magic besides seeing people use it. Biography History She was born in 9:07 of the Dragon, in Lothering, Ferelden. She was born without magic, which came as a relief to both of her parents... they felt they can have a much more normal, peaceful life this way, and can safely raise the child. However, Andrea wasn't easy to handle. From a very young age, she liked to play with boys, climb trees, fight with wooden swords, take part in small (mostly harmless) pranks. She had a very loving relationship with both of her parents, but she was particularly close to her father, whom had a humorous personality very similar to her own. She was always a fighter, that's why Malcolm suggested, not long after Bethany's magic manifested, to take her to someone to train. So Andrea started basic sword training in Lothering at the age of eight. It soon turned out that she had great talent in wielding swords. When Carver reached the right age, they often trained together as well. At the age of sixteen, Andrea left Lothering for a while to wander Ferelden, and learn to polish her skills. She spent a little time in Denerim, and soon ended up meeting with some surface dwarves. She learned most of her berserker skills from them, and also her knowledge of dwarven language and culture (Varric was often surprised by how many dwarven customs she knew). She also learns the basics of the reaver fighting style during this time - this is the first time she sees a dragon, although not a fully grown one, that she has to fight to unlock the Reaver abilities. However, after learning them, and using some of them for the first time, she starts to realise the darkness this style holds in itself, and its strong connection to blood magic - this results in her shielding herself from it, and rarely drawing power from the blood of the dragon. The passive abilities stay strong in her, nonetheless - for example, she can still tolerate horrible pain, and even rise stronger because of it. She returned to Ferelden at the age of twenty. By that time, her father has already fallen ill, but it didn't seem serious. This was the time Andrea got her mabari hound... Carver hoped he would imprint on him, but he chose his sister. Andrea named the hound Wolfy. She tried to help her mother and siblings as much as she could especially since the stormclouds were gathering... everyone felt that there was a war coming. When Malcolm's illness got worse, and he passed away, the whole family became Andrea's responsibility, who hardly felt strong enought to keep them safe. She started to work more, although she rarely visited the Chantry, she accepted many assigments from the Chanter's Board as well, to bring home enough coin. When Cailan was searching for recruits for his army, it wasn't a matter of debate that she will enlist, and when Carver offered his help, she couldn't turn it down. They went to Ostagar together, and was there in the fateful battle... when the tower was lit, and no help came, Andrea didn't care about anything anymore... she just grabbed her brother by the arm, and dragged him away from the battlefield, through the wilds, towards Lothering. Nothing mattered than, only to keep her family safe, just as she promised her father. In-game Coming soon Post-game Runaway years After the events in Kirkwall, Andrea and her friends flew the city. They got some help from Knight-Commander Cullen, and the ship Isabela got came handy. However, the team acted cold towards Anders, including Andrea... she needed a lot of time to warm up, and at least partly forgive the mage, even after she spared his life, and decided to stay with him. After leaving Kirkwall, Bethany was the first, who left the team, returning to the Grey Wardens... but in the next harbor, Andrea, Anders and Varric said goodbye as well. Varric planned to go his way, but at least for a while, he wanted to stay beside his friend, and keep an eye on the mage. After a time, he left as well, and Andrea and her lover were continuing to wander Thedas. They visited several Circles that planned the uprising, supporting their decision to fight for their freedom, however Andrea also tried to act as a voice of reason. Anders' manifestos inspired many mages who could read them, but she tried to point out that her lover's final decision wasn't right, and a war wasn't the solution. Her efforts often proved in vain... many Circles decided to take the final step and rose up, but few decided to keep the peace. After a time, she wished nothing, but to hide away once again, and try to build a calm life, far away from templars and mages. After seeing how tired she was, Anders understood that Andrea already gave too much, and they moved to the border of Orlais, only surrounded by wilderness and small villages, to start a life where only them, and their love mattered. Inquisition Things started to worsen not so long after finally settling down with Anders, outside the watchful eyes. Anders started to sleep worse, he had nightmares he refused to talk about, but Andrea could see how deeply he is affected by them - sometimes she even saw tears on his face. She pushed the subject, but the mage avoided, which ended in heated arguments. She could only get an answer from him after weeks. He started to hear the Calling. She first contacted Alistair about it, who told her how the Wardens behaved strangely in Orlais, and how he himself heard the Calling as well. Andrea knew she needed to get her sister out of danger too, so she contacted Aveline as fast as she could... and after that, she received a letter from Varric, that shed new light on the events. Corypheus was behind it. She immediately knew she had to go, and Anders agreed with her... but he argued that he should accompany her. Andrea finally convinced him by reminding him of what happened during their last encounter with Corypheus, and also that he was getting worse by the day - as a Warden, he was much more vulnerable. Varric soon introduced her to Inquisitor Lavellan, and she shared what information she had. She didn't stay in Skyhold, she mostly spent the nights at inns, but often talked to both the Inquisitor and her companions, sometimes even shared a drink or a dinner, to calm down a little between the fights. She didn't make close friends beside Varric, but she developed a mutual respect with Cassandra, got along surprisingly well with Iron Bull, given her history with the qunari, and somehow appreciated all of Sera's jokes. However, she couldn't stand Vivienne - if they were in one room for more than a minute, it was sure they started an argument. She led the team to Alistair first, then to the Western approach, where they discovered Erimond's plan. She was deeply angered by what he'd done, both because of Anders, and because of the magic he used. She and Alistair went forward scouting the region, and once they prepared a plan to assault Adamant's Fortress, the Inquisition armies were ready as well. During the battle, she mostly aided and sometimes led the soldiers, hoping that the Inquisition will get out from the battle with as few losses as possible - and she was relieved when Clarel saw reason. However no one could prepare her for the fall into the Fade. It was one of the most frightening experiences in her life, so she tried to conceal her fear with jokes... however, the Nightmare demon's words hurt her deeply, and she saw far too much spiders. Basically the only thing that kept her strong and going was the hope that they could stop this madness, and Anders would be safe again. Her anger rose, and sometimes she attacked people who didn't deserve it... she got into an argument with Alistair about the Wardens, blaming them for everything, when of course, she knew she was exaggerating, and she knew, she felt how desperate one could become if everything is falling apart. This was partly the reason why, when faced with the Nightmare demon itself, she swallowed her fear, and asked the Inquisitor to sacrifice her instead of Alistair. She didn't want to die, she wanted desperately to live, but she didn't want any more blood on her hands either. She couldn't watch an honorable, honest man, a friend, who had someone waiting for him just as Anders was waiting for her run to his death when she could prevent it. She knew that Alistair had the strength to rebuild the Wardens, and help them become what they should have been, what they once were. When Éirinn finally made her choice, she only asked her to say goodbye to Varric... and she whispered her goodbye to Anders to the Fade itself, hoping it will carry it to his dreams. She fought until her last breath against the demon, but was ultimately defeated. She died at the age of 35, hoping that she made up for every mistake she ever made. Relationships Anders When Andrea first met Anders, after her one year as a mercenary was over, there were few things she cared less about, than love. The young mage was a potential ally, maybe friend, but she didn't start to flirt with him, she was simply understanding about his problems. So, in the end, Anders was the one who made a move - he admitted how natural it feels for him to trust her, and asked how she feels about this. Andrea was honest again... it was unexpected, she didn't plan to get involved with anyone, but seeing how open and trusting he was to her felt good, and she didn't want to lose it. However, Anders immediately warned her, that it is not a good idea, and for three years they didn't actually stepped forward. However, despite her shyness at the beginning, Andrea was more sure of her feelings with every day, and she started to actively communicate them towards Anders. As he grew more paranoid, she often reassured him, that she would be there for him, to protect him, if someone would attack them, but it didn't seem to help, and after he attacked an innocent mage girl, and only Andrea's help made him stop in time, he was even more afraid. But she still insisted, and teased him, which resulted in their first kiss, and not much later, their first night together. From then on, they were openly a couple. Anders moved in to the Hawke estate. Some of their friends were worried, but almost everyone was supportive towards their relationship - Varric even started to speak more with the mage, to make sure he is alright. Anders later accompanied Andrea to the adventure in Orlais, with Tallis, and to the Vimmark wasteland, against the Carta and Corypheus. He and Varric were the first ones to run to her side when she and Aveline were attacked by the qunari. The fact that they lived together without secrecy offered a great protection to Anders when she was made the Champion of Kirkwall, but still, when the conflict between mages and templars started to get out of hand, she showed him the secret passage to get into the estate quickly from Darktown. When the Chantry was blown up, Andrea originally planned to aid the mages, but make Anders pay, because she knew that his sin was too big... but she lost too much already, and couldn't bring herself to kill the man she loved. She decided to get him out of Kirkwall, and although they needed a lot of time to heal, and set things right between them, Andrea swore to protect him for the rest of her life... even from himself. Varric Without a doubt, the best friend she ever had. Varric and Andrea had an awful lot in common - starting with their sarcasm and awful sense of humor, through their capability to enjoy the simplest things in life, like a good meal, to their fierce loyalty to friends and family. The dwarf immediately started to talk to Anders and tried to figure out his intentions, when they got together with Andrea, visited her, when she was grieving her mother's death, and tried to comfort her, and stay beside her through all the losses - in turn, Andrea stayed at his side when Bartrand set him up, tried to keep him together when his brother turned mad. Varric accompanied Andrea to almost everywhere, and she trusted him with her life - although after the events in the Gallows, Varric left her eventually, he still stayed longer than most of her friends. They both remembered the other fondly during their time apart, and when Andrea joined Éirinn and was left in the Fade Varric was struck by the loss. Bethany As children, Andrea was close to both of the twins... but later, as they grew, Carver developed some kind of loving rivalry with her, and Bethany stayed closer. Andrea wasn't particularly protective, she believed in her "little mage sister", and supported her in everything, but after losing Carver, this became much harder. In their one year as mercenaries, keeping her sister away from harm was as much of a priority as getting money... so they spoke a lot, and even argued about this. When they discovered the Deep Roads expedition Bethany wanted to go with her, and Andrea realised that she couldn't deny it to her, so she took her along. When she collapsed because of the darkspawn blood, she was frozen, and panicked, only Anders had a head cool enough to help them get to the Wardens. When Bethany became a Warden, they grew apart, they walked different paths, and this greatly pained Andrea. However when they met during the qunari attack, Bethany was greatful she told her about their mothers death, and thanked her for being there in her last moments. They later met again during their investigation about Corypheus, and Andrea rescued Bethany from the Deep Roads, and later from Grace... she tried to look out for her sister even when they were apart. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her entirely. Carver Although they loved each other dearly, Carver was always a bit competitive towards Andrea. His sister was a talented swordfighter, independent and quite easy-going, while he had to learn and fight a lot not to fall behind. He wanted to be better than her, to be respected, and even though Andrea treated him as an equal once they were both young adults, she still often joked, and her jokes made him feel like he still wasn't enough. When they enlisted Cailan's army, he saw it as an opportunity, but never got the chance to truly show what he was capable of. Reaching home, he tried to escape Lothering with his family, but when he charged at an ogre, he was crushed. His death had a terrible impact on Andrea... she felt like she failed both him and her father for not protecting him. Malcolm Hawke Andrea was always her father's daughter, even if she wasn't born a mage, and therefore they trained together very little. They both had humorous personality, enjoyed little, simple things in life, but still ended up being part of something bigger. As a child, Malcolm often told stories to her little girl, and as she grew up, he trusted her with his life, and when he was dying, with his family. Andrea remembered him fondly, and even upon her death, she remembered the promises she made him - bitter, that she could keep very few of them. Leandra Amell (Hawke) Although she was closer with her father, Andrea loved and deeply respected her mother. Leandra was caring and protective towards her, but she was also really proud of her accomplishments. Andrea often felt like she was letting her down... when Carver died, and Leandra said it was her fault (which was a rush statement, and never meant to hurt her), she even grew somewhat distant from her mother, and this got even worse when Bethany was given to the Wardens. Andrea regretted this distance deeply, when her mother died... she felt not only, that she failed to save her, but also that she wasted a lot of time to be with her. She admitted these feelings only to Anders and Varric, but none of them could make them go away. Isabela Besides Varric, Anders, and her family, Andrea's closest friend is, without question, Isabela, which was surprising even to her. They have very little in common... they like to drink, fight and get in trouble, but Andrea could never understand Isabela's taste in man (she herself was much more a monogamous type...), in books, in clothes, in almost everything, and she was much more straightforward than the pirate girl, even with the jokes and lies she often turned to. She felt genuinely hurt and betrayed when she left with the Qunari book. However, after she returned, Andrea was ready to battle to keep her safe, and later, when Isabela got a ship, they had some plans to leave Kirkwall behind, and get away from everything. The only thing holding Andrea back was Anders, but Isabela was always supportive and helpful regarding their relationship, and offered that the mage could travel with them as well. Her help was very much needed, when they wanted to get away after the confrontation between mages and templars. Fenris Andrea had her conflicts with the elf, when he realised she supported the mages' rights strongly... but since she supported the freedom of the slaves as well, they found many things they agreed on, and developed a strong friendship. Andrea always found the time to sit down and talk with the elf, and when he mentioned he couldn't read, she spent a lot of time helping him learn. She believed in him, respected his struggles, and tried to help him become a stronger, trustworthy, independent person. In the end, even though he didn't like mages, he stayed by her side from his own choice, helping to fight the templars even after she spared Anders, and also traveled with her and her companions for a while after leaving Kirkwall. Aveline Aveline was a bit motherly towards Andrea, despite not being much older than her. She was always protective, and many of her actions worried her greatly. Andrea was often annoyed by her constant interest in her well-being but she also respected and trusted Aveline, so she very rarely called her out on them. She supported her relationship with Donnic without hesitation, and she got the same support and understanding from her regarding her own relationship with Anders. Aveline didn't agree with her, when she decided to side with the mages and spare Anders' life, but she stayed beside her nonetheless and helped her get away from Kirkwall. When the Wardens started to act strangely, Andrea trusted Aveline to get her sister to safety, showing how strong their friendship was even after many years. Merrill Andrea sees Merrill as a friend, but she regrets not standing up against her decisions sooner. She thinks that the young elf is naive and good hearted, but also a little stupid when it comes to magic. She helped her with the eluvian, but every time she asked her help, she tried to warn her, it won't end well. In the end, when Andrea was right, she wished she wouldn't have been. She stayed beside Merrill even when her clan turned on her, and they had to fight them. Beside this, they liked to talk, Merrill often told her tales about the dalish and the elven culture, and they often visited each other, especially during Andrea's first year in Kirkwall, when they were practically neighbours. Merrill stood with Andrea during the final fight, but she left quite soon after they ran away from Kirkwall, with good wishes to both her and Anders. Sebastian A complicated case. Andrea saw him as an ally, and a friend, despite their strongly differing views on the world, but they parted on really bad terms - when Anders blew up the Chantry, Sebastian demanded her to kill him. When Andrea refused, and he insisted, she even drew a sword on him. Sebastian in the end, left her side and decided to head back to Starkhaven, reclaim his throne, and hunt Anders down, making him a mortal enemy with Hawke herself as well. Alistair Andrea first spoke to Alistair during the qunari invasion, but they only became allies and friends after she left Kirkwall. She first contacted the Wardens through Bethany, but after she could get her sister away, Alistair became her most reliable source of information. They didn't know each other's whole story, but they didn't really care about it anyway - they had a common goal, and they were willing to do anything to stop the darkness that was coming, and they could work together smoothly. Later, this purely working relationship turned into a much deeper trust and respect. Andrea stayed in contact with Alistair, and when he became rogue, she immediately asked for the Inquisitors help - the best way to defeat Corypheus was to join forces. Later, they had several conflicts, regarding the Warden's acts and decisions, but in the end, Andrea believed that they could rebuild, and that Alistair could lead that change. Éirinn Lavellan Andrea met Éirinn in 9:42, when she was 35 years old. They were really different... Éirinn was a colder, more distant, but good hearted and inspiring person, who could rarely take up her jokes. They developed a mutual respect and trust that allowed them to work together and communicate well, but it never turned to deeper friendship - it was an alliance. However, Éirinn was the last person Andrea talked with in her life... she asked her to say goodbye to Varric, and the elf also catched her brief apology to Anders, whom she left behind forever. Éirinn later spoke about her as a hero, but she also seemed to realise that she never actually wanted to be one... standing before the Wardens and the Inquisition she said she sacrificed herself because someone had to do it, not because she was marked special. Miscellaneous Likes * Sweets, particularly chocolate. She joked with Varric that it's not fair that he portrays her as someone who always has food on her face, but actually, she truly likes to eat, and can be really annoyed if hungry. * Almost any animal, but of course, mostly dogs. She absolutely loves her dog. * Humor. She enjoys it even when she is the target, and not the one to make the jokes, which even she finds weird. * Good books, especially, when she can read them in front of the fireplace. She often doesn't even bother to bring there a chair, she sits down on the floor, and enjoys the warmth while reading. * The scent of elfroot. This is mainly because of Anders... he uses it for healing potions, and therefore, he just smelled like that, since she knew him. Because of this, Andrea grew really fond of the scent. * All in all, it can be said that she likes simple things, drinking with friends, spending time with family... and almost nothing related to fighting and glory. Dislikes * When someone messes with her family or friends. In these situations, she can turn aggressive and radical, and rarely sees reason until the threat is removed. Varric often says that she fights the best when she suffers inside, but it hurts to see her raise her blade than. * Stupidity. She can be really annoyed when someone fails to see what she thinks is obvious. Originating from this trait, she can be really angry when someone is prejudiced - this is most likely connected to her support towards the mages, and the fact that some people could be hostile towards Bethany simply, because she was an apostate. * White lilies. Since her mother died, she can't stand that flower, she feels disgusted even by the scent. * Too much responsibility. This is the thing she could never avoid, but as stated before, she is content with the company of friends, family, a lover... she hates the fact, that she always ended up having a role in big battles and politics. * Cheesy romance stories. Although she likes to read, she is not much of a romantic - as Anders once told her "she will be an inspiration for generations of romantic poets" with her witty and funny remarks to even the most touching confessions. She can't stand the classical romance novels, but strongly encourages Varric to write a "realistic" one. Other (hopefully) interesting facts * Her name, Andrea is of greek origins, and means "man", but I didn't choose it based on that meaning (although it can be connected to the thought, that she became the head of the family after her father died). It sounds a bit similar to Andraste, so I always thought of it as a kind of religious name in Thedas. It can also carry a foreshadowing of her sacrifice in Inquisition. ** However, she rarely uses her first name. Most of her friends call her "Hawke", Anders mostly calls her "love", her father called her "soldier girl" while he was alive. Basically only Leandra and sometimes Bethany refers to her as Andrea. * She has a diary, although she doesn't like, when someone calls it so. For her, it is strictly "journal", hinting that there are professional notes inside (which is not true). * One of her front teeth is chipped. She was sixteen when she hit her head during training, that's when it happened. * She is strictly atheistic - she only believes what she sees, and doesn't like speculations. However, she faced a lot more crazy, than most others... * Although she mostly fights with greatswords, when she meets Éirinn Lavellan, she carries sword and shield. She later regrets this choice, and fights only with the longsword, never taking the shield into hand. * If she would be an animal (surprise) she would be a hawk. 'Links' Tomorrow - Andrea Hawke and her friends leave Kirkwall before more templars arrive. Andrea and Anders didn't talk since their agreement to leave the city together... but there is no chance for them to start over, if she doesn't break the silence. Gallery Screenshot20190618172726308.jpg|Andrea Hawke and Flemeth, after she completed the ritual with the amulet Screenshot20190621105501018.jpg|Andrea mourns the loss of her mother Screenshot20190619222816670.jpg|Andrea gives Bethany to the Grey Wardens Screenshot20190621000336711.jpg|Andrea and Anders Screenshot20190621003257879.jpg|Andrea and Anders in the Fade, helping Feynriel Screenshot20190621151330433.jpg|Andrea visits Fenris after Hadriana's death Screenshot20190630020627811.jpg|Andrea after dueling the Arishok Screenshot20190629022421431.jpg|Andrea meets Tallis Screenshot20190630020714395.jpg|Andrea is named the Champion of Kirkwall Screenshot20190703000103915.jpg|Andrea meets Bethany again in the Deep Roads Screenshot20190703031337887.jpg|Andrea and Bethany find their father's will Screenshot20190704023219394.jpg|Andrea and Anders before he blows up the Chantry Screenshot20190704115315665.jpg|Andrea and her team head to the Gallows Screenshot20190704120153062.jpg|Andrea says goodbye to Bethany Screenshot20190704131643375.jpg|Andrea gives the last orders to her team Screenshot20190704141329124.jpg|Andrea leaves Kirkwall with her friends Andrea and Éirinn_Final.png|Andrea Hawke meets Éirinn Lavellan xyxy_Final.png|Andrea offers advice about Corypheus ScreenshotWin32_0456_Final.png|Andrea asks Éirinn to leave her behind Fenris and Andrea Hawke.png|Andrea and Fenris (created with an online manga creator) Category:Aria10191 Category:Hawke Category:Warrior Category:Reaver Category:Human Category:Anders Romance Category:Berserker